1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide file sheet, and more particularly to a slide file sheet for holding slide films with frames in its plurality of rectangular recesses for protecting them from dirt, fingerprint or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed a slide file sheet of this kind, for example, shown in FIG. 1. The slide file sheet of this kind consists of a film holding plate made of a rectangular plastic sheet which is transparent or opaque, in other words, light diffuse transmissible. The film holding plate comprises a plurality of rectangular recesses 4 formed by a plurality of continuous traverse ridges 2 traversely extending and spaced apart at an interval and longitudinal ridges 3 intermittently longitudinally extending and intersecting with the traverse ridges 2, and holding plates 5 extending inwardly of the rectangular recesses 4 from sides of the recesses, in this case, sides of the traverse ridges 2.
With this slide file sheet 1, slide films 6 with frames are pushed at front ends of the holding plates 5 into the rectangular recesses 4 in a direction shown by an arrow A until the frames 6a are embraced by the holding plates 5 against bottom walls 7 to snugly hold the slide films 6 in alignment with each other in rows and columns.
The slide file sheet 1 is formed, for example, in one side, with binding apertures 8 through which fastening fittings are engaged, thereby making it possible to bind a plurality of the slide file sheets like an album. Otherwise, hanging bars are secured to the slide file sheets with the aid of the binding apertures 8 or the like and then hung on hanger rails in a drawer of a cabinet, so that a great number of slide films can be effectively arranged and preserved. On the other hand, the slide film sheet 1 holding the slide films 6 therein is horizontally mounted on an overhead type projector so as to enable the slide films 6 selected according to a demand to be projected on a screen.
In this manner, the slide file sheets of this kind make it possible to arrange and preserve the slide films easily and rapidly without directly touching the slide films 6.
The slide file sheet of the prior art, however, only consists of a film holding plate only composed of a plurality of the rectangular recesses 4 having the bottom walls 7, and the holding plates 5 extending inwardly of the rectangular recesses 4, so that surfaces of the slide films 6 held in the rectangular recesses 4 are not prevented from dirt, fingerprint or the like, although the other emulsion layer surfaces of the slide films are sufficiently protected by the bottom walls 7 in contact therewith.
In order to obtain clear images projected on a screen at all times, therefore, it is necessary to handle the slide film sheets most carefully so as to avoid the dirt and fingerprint on the emulsion layer surfaces of the slide films. In fact, the slide file sheets are usually left on a desk for several hours and often for several days. In handling the slide file sheets bound like an album, moreover, fingers of users frequently contact the surfaces of the slide films unintentionally. In these cases, therefore, it is obliged to remove or erase the dirt and fingerprint from the surfaces of the slide films by gauze containing a small amount of water or alcohol. Furthermore, the above handling or treatment of the slide films often causes scratches or cuts in the surfaces of the slide films to spoil the valuable slide films. Such problems are particularly acute in other file sheets formed with opening at centers of the bottom walls 7 of the rectangular recesses 4 in opposition to positives of the films received therein.